


The Stolen Hour

by needleyecandy



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a great weekend, with Halloween on Friday, clearance candy on Saturday, and the time change on Sunday. Thor and Loki take full advantage of the extra hour. </p><p>Nothing here but mushy, romantic porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is *barely* even proofread, so I would appreciate having mistakes pointed out for me to fix. 
> 
> Also, I hope my use of the term 'high holy days' in this context isn't offensive to anyone. It's actually fully consistent with the theology of the Church I was raised in, but I know that's one point on a broad spectrum. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sundays were for working on their house. That was what they'd agreed the second month after buying it; Saturdays were for fun, Sundays were for ripping up rotting carpet and stripping off peeling paint. The more casual approach they'd tried at first, of having fun when the mood struck them, and doing renovation when they were feeling diligent, didn't work out so well. It was no one's fault; they were young, and beautiful, and desperately in love, and it was so easy to spend whole days in bed. But they also knew that they didn't want to spend the rest of their lives in a place that was in imminent danger of collapse. So they came up with the agreement.

This past Friday night had been pure joy: for the very first time, they got to answer their _own_ door to trick-or-treaters, bowing elaborately to princesses and princes and jumping in fear at ghosts, and passing out candy to all of them. And the nightclub, later on, had pulled out all the stops. They danced for hours, Loki radiant in his angel costume and Thor darkly compelling in his paired devil costume.

As soon as they were dressed on Saturday they raced out to the stores to load up on chocolate. "It's one of the high holy days," Loki had explained, their first November together. "The days after Valentine's, Easter, and Halloween are the high holy days where chocolate goes half-price." Both of them felt lazy after being out late the night before, and they spent Saturday curled together in a sugar coma, watching silly movies and kissing.

But Sunday, that was still for working on the house. They both woke at the same time (or rather, Thor woke with snort - as he always did, and as Loki would _never_  tell him - which in turn woke Loki), and Thor started to sit up, before collapsing back on his pillow. "We didn't sleep in at _all,_ " he groaned. Loki sighed and picked up his phone, checking to make sure there wasn't anything at his job that couldn't wait until Monday, and frowned as he read the time. Not only did they not sleep in, they'd woken an hour early... _oh_. Yes, that. He rolled towards Thor and ran his hand up his chest.

"Baby, I thought we were supposed to work on the house today," Thor chuckled as Loki's mouth worked its way down his throat, butterfly-light kisses tickling the skin that shifted as he spoke. 

Loki licked at Thor's pulse, savoring this as always, the way he could feel the life thrumming through his love. "We have one hour," he whispered. "A stolen hour."

"Stolen? From where?" Thor asked, though it was rapidly growing difficult to care. Loki knew him so well, and his body never failed to respond instantly to Loki's touch.

"From March, I think. Maybe April, I can't remember," Loki said.

And then Thor remembered. They'd tumbled into bed last night, too lazy to change the clocks in advance. He shifted to his side and tilted Loki's face towards his, taking in the messy hair, the eyes still a little foggy with sleep, and - best of all - the warm smile that Thor knew was for him alone. He leaned forward and their lips met, soft at first, but Loki's quiet sigh of happiness sent daggers straight into Thor, and he pulled Loki closer, deepening the kiss. That began it, and suddenly there were greedy hands _everywhere_ , long limbs tangling together, their lips breaking apart to pant with lust before trailing them across burning skin.

The room was warm, so Thor kicked the sheets away, leaving them both bare. The contrast between their bodies was a source of endless fascination and pleasure for them both, and they loved to look at where they met, Thor's hands on Loki like gilded marble, Loki's hands on Thor like cream spilled across a cloth of gold.

Thor moved to his hands and knees, hovering over Loki, who shifted to his back to watch as Thor worked his way down Loki's body, tasting at the flutter in his throat, nibbling on the shell-pale nipples until they pebbled deliciously, whirling his tongue briefly in Loki's belly button because it never failed to make Loki laugh and that was the sound Thor loved most in the world, even more than Loki's cries of pleasure, before running his tongue in a broad stripe up Loki's cock.

Loki gasped and twined his fingers in Thor's hair as Thor explored the head with the tip of his tongue, teasing at the beautifully sensitive folds of tissue that surrounded the broad edge before dipping lightly into the slit, smiling at the bead of liquid that rose to meet him. He lifted up just long enough to wet his lips before sliding down, taking as much as he could into his mouth, bringing up one hand to work the shaft. He bobbed his head, cheeks hollowing as he sucked with every delicious pull away, relaxing as he slid back down. Loki shifted helplessly beneath him, and Thor could even feel his pulse speeding up in the artery that hummed through his inner thigh, beating against Thor's arm as his heart raced in growing need.

"Not yet, darling, I want more first," Loki murmured reluctantly. It was near-agony to stop Thor in the middle of this, but he wanted their pleasure to be shared more perfectly. Thor moved away, a soft plaint of loss echoing from him as Loki slipped out of his lips. Loki pressed his hand against Thor's shoulder, urging him up and back, until he was sprawled invitingly.

And then it was Loki's turn to kiss his way down after tucking the bottle of lube against Thor's thigh to warm. The perfect sculpture of Thor's body was endlessly intoxicating, and Loki felt drunk as he licked his way downward. His mind jumped randomly to Pygmalion, the sculptor who fell in love with his statue which was then brought to life as a gift by Aphrodite. Much as he delighted in Thor's body, it was his heart that had truly captured Loki's. Thor was decent and respectable and _good_ , all those traits that seem dull on paper but which in life - which had not always been so kind to Loki, itself - had made him fall head over heels almost on their first date. So when Loki took Thor into his mouth, it was with love, as much as with lust, and he silently prayed that Thor might feel all of it as he slid down, tickling the delicate frenulum with his tongue as he sucked in the way that he knew made Thor see stars.

"Oh, yes, baby," Thor breathed, letting his thighs fall open. He heard the soft snick of the cap and his breath caught. This moment of anticipation was dizzying; the seconds between that sound and the feel of Loki's slick finger gliding into his cleft always left him feeling like a newborn child, the world full of infinite promise. And then Loki was there, his cool finger drawing small circles against Thor's ring until he bore down in a gesture of welcome and Loki was _inside_ , giving him a moment to adjust before moving again, fucking him easily as Thor panted for air.

Thor's cock stiffened further in Loki's mouth as a slick drop of precum burst onto the tip, covering Loki's tongue with the taste of salt and slight bitterness and pure, pure joy. Loki slowly added more fingers, coaxing Thor's body to relax and open even as he worked more lube carefully inside, readying him to receive painlessly. It was only when Thor was bucking helplessly, his body urging him at once up into Loki's mouth and down onto Loki's fingers, that he drew away.

Loki sat back on his heels to lube his cock before moving over Thor, one hand on the pillow to support himself while the other held his cock carefully in place, waiting for invitation. "Please, Loki, yes," Thor murmured, his eyes staring up into Loki's own. "I love you, I want you so much." And then Loki pressed forward, in, the glide smooth and delicious after the long preparation. He moved slowly, at first, loving how Thor's legs twined around his back to hold him close. He didn't begin to increase his speed until the thrusts of Thor's hips up to meet him began to stutter and speed, urging Loki to fuck him faster, deeper. He felt his own closeness growing in his belly, and saw the tell-tale flush glowing across Thor's chest.

Thor moaned as Loki untangled his legs and pressed them up higher, his knees almost on the pillow, so that Loki could move up above him and fuck down, as well as in, the shift in position sending his cock dragging deliciously over the tight cluster of nerves that Loki so loved to tease as he brought Thor close. But when Loki's hand began to slide between them, reaching for Thor's own cock, Thor caught hold of it. "No, please. I want to come just from this, if I can."

Loki was already so close, and he nearly came from Thor's words, his raw desire nearly pushing Loki to his peak. But if that was what Thor wanted, Loki would move heaven and earth to give it to him. He clenched his jaw, determinedly forcing his own climax further away as he focused on Thor's pleasure, trying to hit harder on Thor's spot with each desperate thrust. Thor's face was a mask of intensity below him, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration, his mouth parted in a silent cry as Loki coaxed him higher and higher.

Thor's orgasm, when it hit, was like the sea in winter, irresistible waves that carried him at once to unimaginable peaks and deep into rich dark depths. He felt himself tightening around Loki with each burst of pleasure that washed over him, and then Loki was coming too, hot spurts deep inside him as Loki's climax matched with his own and their bodies strove together, wringing out each speck of shared joy before Loki collapsed with a sigh on top of him.

Loki lay atop Thor, letting his breathing and pulse slowly return to normal, pressing lazy kisses into Thor's face and throat as his cock slowly softened and slipped free. Thor wrapped warm, caring arms around him. "I love you," Thor whispered. "And I love the time change." 


End file.
